Pokémon: Changes
by Elementals love ramen
Summary: what if Ash had been born as Ashlyn and Delia was Murdered in Fornt of her. well see how it affects the world around her as see learns to love again and control her new abilities. Ash / harem
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: **Changes

It had been a year since that fateful night in the home of Delia and Ashlyn Ketchum that Delia, the mother of Ashlyn was raped and murdered by a Team Rocket Grunt. It was nice mid-summer night after Ashlyn got back from assisting Prof. Samuel Oak as one of his assistants to gain experience with all sorts of Pokémon as was the deal she made with her mother. Delia had once been one of Oaks top assistants and made her daughter become one before she would become a trainer. In Pallet Town trainers must be at least 15 before they can leave on their Pokémon journey. In the Kanto region it is like that in the places where Gyms are located.

After Ash had gotten back from the lab and her friends Pikachu, Dratini and Eevee, she helped her mother with the garden (another stipulation before she could leave) and then helped with making dinner. That she liked doing because she knew that she wouldn't survive unless she could feed herself and her Pokémon. The part about the gardening was so that she would be able to spot edible (to eat), medicinal (to sell for money or to use on herself or her Pokémon) plants and gather them. Her mother made a game out of it when she was younger and she played it with Pikachu, Dratini and Eevee when doing her rounds around the Pokémon preserve that was Prof. Oak's lab. Well on to what happened.

Delia smiled down at her sleeping 14 year-old daughter. She wore her dark blue baggy jeans, red running shoes, a black short sleeve shirt with a poke ball in the middle of her small chest and over that she wore a black zip-up hoodie. She fell asleep on the couch again watching the TV showing a rerun of a battle of the Indigo League. Delia walked over the couch and picked her daughter up after turning the TV off. Delia was about to take her up to her bed when the door bell rang.

"Well who could be here at the door at this hour," Delia wondered as she put Ashlyn back down on the couch. She walk to the door and opened it to see a man in his late 20's in all black.

"Sorry about this late delivery ma'am, but I have a package for an Ashlyn Ketchum of Pallet Town," said the man in all black.

"Oh I'm sorry about that young man; I'm her mother so I'll take the package out of your hands so you can be on your way. Just let me go get a pen to sign for it and a tip for you," she said think that these must be the different poke balls that Ashlyn ordered with the money she got from helping Prof. Oak.

That's okay ma'am I'll just wait right here, he said as Delia turned around and went looking for the stuff she said she would get. When she was turned around the delivery man sprang into action by dropping the box he was holding and pulled out a white rag that had chloroform on it and pressed it against her nose and mouth.

Delia stared to panic when the man grabbed her started to press something to her face and she couldn't think straight and passed out with the last thought being that of Ashlyn and how she could protect her beloved child.

(Hours later)

Ashlyn came back from dreamland to a tight restriction in her arms and legs. When she opened her eyes to see what it was that was stopping her from moving her arms and legs, she came to the sight of her mother naked on the floor tied up and gagged with a man behind her raping her. She start to get tears in her eyes when she saw this and tried to call out to the man to stop what he was doing when she realized that she herself was naked to this man and gagged and tied up. That was when she heard the man speak to her and the fear in her eyes widened when he said that she was next.

"Look Missus Ketchum your daughter is awake to see the finishing of this little and then will start the real party" said the man with the black shirt with a giant red R on it as he plowed into Delia. Delia looked on in fear at what the man raping her said. Ashlyn was crying as the man speed up in her mother and stopped as he released his cum from his testacies into her mother. Ashlyn then started to cry harder and wail into her gag as the man brought out a knife and slit her mother's throat. And so as Ashlyn watched as the life flew out of her mother's eyes as the man got up and walked over to the reason he was here in the first place.

"You know your mother was a real good fuck and I'm hoping that your virgin pussy is just as good if not better then hers was. But that's enough of that for now. The reason I'm here is that I want your access codes for the professor's lab and I'll get it one way or another because my boss wants it. So I hope you like pain because you're about to be in a world of it." Said the murder of her mother.

The man from Team Rocket picked Ashlyn of the floor and moved her body into the doggy style sex position with her face next to her dead mothers and her tears mixing with the pool of blood as the man pushed his self into Ashlyn's dry virgin pussy breaking her hymn. And for the next 12 minutes of the hell that she was being subjected to Ashlyn pleaded in her mind that she would wake up from this horrible nightmare and run to her mother and cry, but that didn't happen. At the 12 minute mark of her being raped the man came inside of her and Ashlyn snapped under everything that happened to her over the last few hours.

Ashlyn felt the pressure inside of her body rising to break free the stop this man from Cuming inside of her but the man came before the dormant power was unleashed. The power inside of Ashlyn rose up to the surface and exploded outward destroying the ropes that tied her down. The man was thrown through the air and out the closed window killing him as he landed on his knife and the glass.

She didn't know what to do or what just happened but she was so very tired but crawled to her mother and sat up and laid her mother's head in her lap and wept for her mother's lost life and her own innocence.

(Scene break)

It had been about 2 hours since help arrived and Officer Jenny arrived with the Professor in toe. Ashlyn was wrapped up in a blanket as the professor held her and cried at the loss of his once student/friend.

The professor tried to get Ashlyn to talk to him when he arrived at the scene but she looked at him with soulless eyes and promptly fainted into his arms. Officer Jenny called in back up to take care of the bodies of the Rocket member and the Ashlyn's mother. She then drove Ashlyn and the Professor to the Viridian City hospital check on her after back up arrived. Over the next few days Professor Oak was give custody of Ashlyn like Delia intended if she died. Ashlyn slipped into a coma for two weeks both due to her power of Aura coming out like it did and because of the mental scaring.

Ashlyn woke up in the early morning on Tuesday 2 weeks after it happened to the sight of her Pokémon friends laying in the bed provided to her in the hospital. She smiled at that until the memories of that night surfaced to the front and she screamed out loud waking her friends and the morning staff of the hospital.

The nurse ran in to her room looking for the cause of the screaming and saw the rape victim that fell into a coma screaming and then getting shocked by the startled Pikachu lying on her bed.

"It's ok", the nurse said to the panicking girl. The girl looked up from her coughing and shook her head and said "It's not ok because my mother is dead because of me." And with that statement Ashlyn fainted once again. After Ashlyn woke up the second time she noticed it was dark out and that here friends weren't anywhere to be seen, so she guessed Professor Oak had brought them and the hospital allowed it for a bit. Then the door to the left of the room opened to reveal Prof. Oak looking very tired and haggard.

(Flashback start)

The professor had gotten a call from the Viridian City Hospital that Ashlyn had woken up briefly and rushed over to see how she was doing. This was early in the morning and when he got to the room it was around 2:15 and he entered to see how she was. The sight he came upon lighted his heart and weighed down his mind. Eevee was next to Ashlyn's head slowly nudging her head against Ash's to get her to wake up. Dratini was wrapped around Pikachu trying to stop it from moving Eevee.

The professor walked into the room and pulled up a chair to her bed and picked Eva (Eevees name) and sat down waiting for the nurse to come in and talk to him. Dratini and Pikachu stopped fighting when they saw the professor and took on a sad look pointing at Ash.

"How is she guys? Has she woken up again?" The shook their heads at the questions asked of them.

They missed Ash that much was clear.

(Flashback end)

* * *

><p>(Flashback start)<p>

In Ash's first year she rescued Eva from being killed by a pissed of Charmeleon that she slept near for warmth bit down on its tail while they were asleep. Ashlyn can here and understand most Pokémon when they talk. That morning she was doing her feeding rounds of the preserve when she heard "Help and going to kill you" nearby and took off running to the voices when she came to the scene of an angry Charmeleon holding a frightened Eevee in its claw and was preparing a Flamethrower attack. What proceeded was the talking down of that Chameleons' life and she made sure that the Eevee apologized and ash left with a slightly awe inspired Eevee as a friend. From then Eevee henceforth was named Eva when the Professor told ash to catch Eva and she became Ash's first Pokémon.

Pikachu came next when the professor took her on her first field work assignment to keep track of the Pigey population. On the way back to town they heard an explosion and rushed to it. It was the flock of Spearow that had moved into the area recently and a badly hurt Pikachu that was fending its self off from the attacks. Pikachu was hurling Thundershocks and Thunderbolts at the flock when a lone Spearow came in from behind and nailed a Wing Attack on Pikachu causing it to fall down. The Spearow saw this and swooped in to get there kill when the Pikachu let out an oversized Thunderbolt knocking the flock out cold along with its self. Ash and the professor rush over to the Pokémon to check on them and capture those that need immediate medical attention. They caught 7 Spearow (Oak did) and one Pikachu (Ash). After that incident it took Pikachu about 3 months to warm up to Ash and Eva.

Dratini is a simpler case. Dratini was very lonely because the Pokémon didn't like her so when ash acknowledged Dratinis existence she found one of ash's spare poké balls and went inside. To say Prof. Oak was amazed at the site of that was incredible.

(Flashback end)

"Hello ash how are you felling?" said Prof. Oak as he sat down in the chair by her bed. She looked and at him with soulless eyes and said "Fine" in the quietest voice he had ever heard from her.

Well that's good. We'll be getting you out of here in a few days after the doctors run some tests and the police ask their questions. Ashlyn looked at her pseudo grandfather and shook her head to signify she understood what he said and turned her head away from him to continue looking out the window.

Authors Notes

Damn it's been a long time since I've written a story. This came to me after reading some Fan Fiction of poorly written Pokémon plots were Ash is a girl. So please read and hopefully I'll Keep up with this story for a while. So to the people who know the stories I've written I'm not a fast writer. So my other stories aren't up for adoption but the Ideas are. Review or don't I don't care.

Elementals Love Ramen


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own Pokémon because if i did Ash wouldn't be such a dumb*** all the time.

Ch.2

Starting Out is Hard but that is how the journey begins

Ashlyn stared up at the dawn sky of the lab's Pokémon preserve where she was finishing up the Pokémon food for the inhabitants of the preserve. Pikachu was walking next to her carrying a bowl of poke chow for a geodude that was nearby. Eva was asleep in Ash's bed and didn't want to help this morning. Dratini was in the lake on the southeastern side of the preserve gathering some of the Pokémon such as a few squirtle and wartortle and shelder. Ashlyn was ready to set off on her Pokémon journey today and begin to find herself in the world. Over the course of the year when that incident happened, she had recovered quite a bit. She wasn't that afraid to be around men or strangers that much but that was due to her being able to protect herself now that she knew some martial arts and her control over the power of Aura.

Ashlyn sighed at the thought that she was leaving the lab her new home now that her mother was dead. Over the course of the year ash was subjected to therapy to get her over the ordeal and to come to terms that it wasn't her fault that it happened. Now that ash was done with the Pokémon's breakfast she went inside to start hers and the professor's breakfast since he could burn water without even trying too.

"So Ashlyn today's the big day isn't it?" the professor said to ash as he sat at the dinner table and took a couple of pancakes that were on the table and placed them on his plate.

"Yes it is Prof. Oak. I'm ready to set out and find myself and see the world. I need to if I'm ever going to get over moms death." Ashlyn said with a sad look on her face. "And besides I can't let Gary get ahead of me that much." Gary had left on his journey a month and a half ago and he was currently at Bills Lighthouse. Bill was the inventor of the Pokedex and Dexter the AI program for them. Gary had called the lab a week ago to show the professor his cerulean gym badge and to say that he was currently going to Bills to search for some water and grass types. He sent to the lab a couple of Magicarp and Bellsprout.

"Well we don't want you to fall to behind Gary now do we" said Oak to ash. Gary was and always will be an arrogant prick but Gary and Ash have always been friends and rivals ever since that fight over the rusted over poke ball that split in two. So when Gary was told what happened to Delia (who was like an Aunt to him) and Ashlyn he was quite devastated and was very sad for his friend. Ashlyn flinched when she first saw him come up to her and that hurt Gary a lot but he understood that she needed time. So about a month after Ash left the Hospital Gary got his clock cleaned by Ash when Gary was looking at her with pity and she told him she didn't want pity and that he was better off when he was his old self around her. So Gary learned his lesson and went back to his old self.

(Scene break)

After breakfast the Professor handed Ashlyn her Pokedex and her customary 5 Poke balls and he gave her a Poke gear. A Poke Gear is a device that allows for video phone talks and it keeps track of your pokemons health when in their poke balls. It has other features like a radio and GPS and maps and also gets updates that tell areas that have break outs of certain Pokémon and types.

"Come Ashlyn gather your backpack and your Pokémon and I'll walk you to the edge of pallet town after we go say good –bye to your mother" Said the professor to a teary eyed Ashlyn as she nodded her to him.

Professor Oak had gotten permission from the Mayor of Pallet Town to have Delia Ketchum buried on the preserve so that Ashlyn could be nearby. Her grave was simple. It was 20 ft. by 20 ft. and surrounded by a white fence. Her headstone was a simple white marble that read:

Her lies Delia Ketchum

Beloved Mother

08 -10 – 1970 to 06 – 22 – 1999

A person you'll only meet once in your life.

Ashlyn walked at a slow pace behind the professor carrying her backpack and Pikachu and some roses that her mother loved and grew at their house that now grew the lab. Ashlyn said a few words to her they left for the edge of Pallet Town.

"Now remember to have fun out there in the world and come back safe whenever you want ash and grow strong and find yourself. I want you to come back as the carefree girl I used to know that would come to the lab and play with the Pokémon. That is the girl I still see but she is trapped in their afraid to be hurt again and I can promise that it will hurt more the longer you keep it bottled up like this. That is what a journey is all about. The good times, the bad times. The time that you win a battle for the first time after you have trained your Pokémon and yourself to the point of collapse and when you lose a battle." Said Samuel Oak not as the professor but as a grandfather talk to his grandchild.

"I want you to find love. If it is with a man or men (she shudders) or a woman or women, I don't care as long you come back as yourself and you introduce me. I want to see you happy. Your mother met your father on her journey and had you a year later. I met my wife on my third journey. I now have two grandchildren and I have you who is a grandchild to me and it breaks my heart to see you hurt and know that I can only start the process for you to heal. Now I've rambled on enough, so this is my final push. Start your journey."

The Professor then turned her around and pushed her to the edge of Pallet Town and Route 1.

Ash stumbled a little and ran forward with tears streaming as she yelled back "Thank You" to Prof. Oak.

(Scene Break)

It had been a few hours since her departure and she had not seen any trace of Pokémon when there should have been at least a few Pigey and Rattatta and Spearow in the area. But alas there were none to be found and Pikachu was telling that it had foreboding feeling and ash had to agree with her Pokémon because she was starting to feel it too.

"Alright Pikachu theirs a lake about an hour's walk from here where we will rest up for a while and train some more and hopefully catch some new friends. So what do you say, buddy?"

"Pii, pika chu pii (ok, that sounds like a plan). Pika pika chu Pika? (Hey ash what's that Pokémon up their?)

Ashlyn looked up toward the sky wondering what Pokémon had caught her Pikachu's attention when her mouth hung open at the beautiful sight that her eyes fell upon. Their up in the sky was a Pokémon that was flying on a rainbow and considered a myth among humans, Ho-Oh the legendary Pokémon of Purity. It was said to have left the planet because of all the humans that surrounded it left corruption into their hearts. So it cast its Sacred Fire upon the people to burn the corruption away and left telling the world it would only appear before the "Chosen One" and gifting him or her a feather.

Once Ashlyn saw the legendary she brought up her poké gear set the function for record and brought it up to record Ho-Oh's flight. This lasted for a minute and a half with Ho-Oh circling around once and then it happened. Ashlyn herd a shout and two Hyper beams came from behind her and struck the legendary in its left wing and brought it down about half way from her position.

She ran and ran feeling the legendaries calls of pain and anger at being it while appearing before "Chosen One". She ran into the clearing and saw a man in a cloak with a Blastiose and a Dragonite aiming a Hydro Pump attack and another Hyper Beam at the downed legendary when Ho-Oh unleashed a flamethrower at them. The attack was so strong that both fainted from being hit. Ho-Oh used recover on its self and flapped its wings and lifted off and stared at the man that attacked it and the "Chosen One".

Ho-Oh sent Ashlyn a message through Aura that only she would feel and understand. It was for her to turn around because she was an innocent and didn't need to see the man's death and she did. She heard Ho-Oh's attack and felt its Sacred Flames on her back. She turned around and saw the pile of ash that was the man and noticed a rainbow feather was laid next to 12 unharmed pokeballs. Ho-Oh left the feather for her and the man's pokemons to help on her journey. Ashlyn turned off her record function on the poké gear having caught everything from Ho-Oh flying in the air to when it battled and when it burned the man to ashes and left. She walked over to the pokeballs and called back the Blastiose and Dragonite while releasing the others. The man had an Alakazam, a Venusaur, a Charizard, a Snorlax, a Gengar, a Cloyster, an Onix, a Venomoth, an Electabuzz, and an Arcanine. Ash looked over the assorted Pokémon the man had on him. They looked to be well trained and disciplined. The Alakazam walked over to her and looked at her. She felt his thoughts in her mind, Psychic type duh! It was asking where their trainer was. She pointed to the ashes and brought the memory of what happened to the front of her mind and tried to project it to the Alakazam. It worked and then spoke to the others. The Alakazam told the others what happened to Vain their trainer. They wept for the loss of their trainer and friend.

The Alakazam turned back to the girl and spoke knowing she would understand him, "Please stay while we bury his ashes and then we may talk about what happened." She nodded at his request.

The Pokémon went about digging a grave and finding a headstone and flowers. All in all the process took about 20 minutes and the Alakazam used psychic on the ashes and put them in the grave and lowered the dirt on them. Each Pokémon wrote on the headstone and said there good-byes. They all turned to Ashlyn and the Alakazam said "we would like to go with the one the Ho-Oh chose to see how the world will turn out and repay for the sins our trainer caused while on his search for revenge."

To say that Ashlyn was surprised would be an understatement at that deceleration. She just nodded her head at them.

"I have just started my journey today and all of you want to come with me but I'm not ready to have you come with me at once. I will gladly have you has my Pokémon but I want to collect new friends and train with them. I don't want win with already trained but I'll take you with me. I'm a Pokémon Researcher and a trainer so I'm not saying no to any of you. I just want to catch and train my own Pokémon. So yes I'll take you all with me but I can only carry one of you with me right now. The rest of you will go back to my guardians lab and help out on the preserve and do what he wants, be it to stop quarrels between the Pokémon on the preserve or helping in the lab. That is what I want you to do, now can you all do this?"she asked of them and they spoke (yes).

"Now like my guardians research I'm asking that you help with my own research. My research is on how traveling effects both trainer and Pokémon in their lives. I also want to research how Pokémon evolve due to the feelings and emotions of the trainer and his or her Pokémon. I also want to research how Pokémon react to new trainers and training in general because everyone is different and their styles of training and battle."

They all nodded their heads and spoke (yes). Ashlyn then picked up all of their pokeballs and one by one they were returned to them and ash set out to the lake after putting Ho-Oh's feather in the secret compartment in her backpack. While on the way to the lake she scanned all of the pokeballs with her Pokedex to read up on the data of them and to see their moves. She whistled at what she saw. All of them where close to level 60 and the attacks they had were quite good. She would call the Professor when she got to the lake.

(Scene break)

At the lake she released all of her Pokémon to have fun and they would train after she called the Professor. Dratini and Eva were overwhelmed by the sight before them. They were surrounded by very strong Pokémon and then they ran off to find their trainer. The others just sweat dropped at them.

"so that's what happened professor and once I get to viridian I'll send them all over for you to register them and I'll send the video file to you. The feather will stay with me since Ho-Oh granted me it."

Okay Ashlyn, just be careful and stay safe," said the professor over the video phone on the poke gear.

so thnx here is the second chapter. the pokemon she gained will not have a big effect on the story until later.

Next time - shiny, training and misty


End file.
